


1996

by awkwardkermitfrog



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Amnesia, Creepypasta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/awkwardkermitfrog
Summary: Tropetastic Tuesday prompt #11, for which I am terribly late to the game: Amnesia. This was partially inspired by A Beautiful Mind, and also partially by a story I wrote on another blog (not Rhink related). This was really a challenge for me to write, and I really hope it paid off. Feedback welcome.





	1996

_April 3rd, 1996._

Hi guys. Is this how you say hi to the internet? Wow. Crazy. Anyway. I’m on here, starting this web page, hoping that someone will stumble across it and be able to answer some questions that I can’t quite answer. I don’t know if it’s a last ditch attempt or what it is, really. I just don’t really have anywhere else to turn, you know? And whatever this internet thing is, it seems to have a lot of information. I guess I’m just adding to it.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Charles Lincoln Neal III, but honestly most people just call me Link. I’m seventeen so I don’t really know a lot about this internet thing. I figured out how to make a web page, but beyond what I’m writing now, I don’t know really what’s on here and so if I get something wrong, I’m sorry. I like long walks on the beach and pina coladas, whatever. I’m not here to talk about me. I’m here because I’m looking for my friend, Rhett McLaughlin. He’s really tall, very easy to spot in a crowd, with spiky blond hair and a beard. Well most the time he has a beard. I don’t know, I don’t see him anymore. 

* * *

 

You see, Rhett’s my best friend. But I don’t know where he is. Recently police told me that no one has heard from him in like a month, but I used to talk to him? All the time? Up to like last week. I don’t really know what’s going on. So now the police are asking me all these questions and I don’t have any answers and it’s really intense and I don’t know what to do.

I’ll post updates when I get them, but from what I’ve gathered Rhett is missing, and if anyone has any information about him we’d appreciate it a whole lot. I didn’t know I was the only person he was talking to or seeing. I figured he was just skipping school to be rebellious, because he wasn’t showing up there, but now I have no idea what’s going on or what happened to him. 

Thanks guys. Email me if you have any updates. I’ll keep up on the webpage later.

* * *

 

_April 15th, 1996._

Everyone keeps emailing me asking to know more about this guy and who he was and stories and what not and I’m tired of answering you all individually so here. 

Rhett’s a really neat guy. I’ve known him since first grade. We even had the same first girlfriend - at different times of course. He’s like, crazy tall. I’m 6 feet tall and he’s a lot taller than me. It’s funny to see him on dates because the girl is always like 5 feet tall and I think it hurts his neck to look down and try and see what she even looks like. He’s really funny and he gets really passionate about things sometimes and just rants and it’s just, it’s just him. He’s like a brother to me.

What else is there to say about Rhett? I mean I don’t know what to say here. None of you seem to know who he is from my description, and I’m not sure how else to describe him. His eyes are like... green and grey? Trust me, you’d know him if you saw him, it’s the height thing. 

The police keep bringing me in for questioning but I’m just not sure what to tell them. I don’t see him around any more but that’s not really news for them, nothing they can go on, and I don’t know what else to say about it. One officer today told me that it might be a good idea to go to all the places we used to hang out, to jog my memory, so I did. First the arcade, then the park, then the lake, then his house, but his mom seemed really hesitant about letting me in his room. I went up there and sat on his bed while his mom stood in the doorway until she finally left me alone and it was just... weird. All his stuff was still there, just like he was about to come home from a basketball game. It felt like being in a dead person’s room. I wasn’t a fan and didn’t stay very long. I remember thinking that I couldn’t find the camera we used to use to record our videos, and that was kind of weird. I’ve been looking for it all day, but no luck. Hopefully I can find it soon. Maybe it’ll tell me where he is. 

* * *

 

_May 1st, 1996._

Hey guys. Is anyone still following this blog? You’re all still emailing me asking if I’ve found Rhett, so I guess you are. The answer is no, I haven’t found him. But I had a really weird conversation with a friend today that I felt like I had to write down before I forgot it. But then I don’t really think I could forget it.

There’s this dude, Marcus, who Rhett and I used to hang out with. I say used to because ever since the cops have been hanging around no one really hangs out with me any more. I bet they’re even reading this, if they know how to use the internet yet. Anyway, Marcus used to be the guy who would film Rhett and I doing stupid things, so I figured maybe he had the camera. Earlier today I went over to his house to try and find out what might be going on and where the camera is. So I went up and knocked on his door, and there was no answer, but I knew he was home because his car was in the driveway. I went around to the backyard and saw Marcus sitting on the steps with a beer. 

I told him it was early to be drinking and he kind of laughed it off, said he needed to take some things off his mind. I asked him what was wrong and he kind of just shrugged, so I asked again but he wouldn’t tell me. Then I asked him where the camera we used to use was because I wanted to have something to give the cops that might help them find Rhett. Marcus got really angry at that point, and he’s usually a really chill guy. He started cussing at me to get out of his back yard and threatened to call the cops. When I asked him what was wrong again he started to go into the house to call so I ran. 

Marcus is a nice guy. He’s never been that way with me. I’ve also never seen him drink beer so early in the day like that. It was really weird, him flipping a switch like that. I know he doesn’t have the best parents so I’m thinking maybe something happened and he just wasn’t in the mood to talk to me about it but then I don’t know. Beer can make some people angry, but it’s never made him mad before that I can remember. I think he’s hiding something from me. I’m planning to go back to Rhett’s house tomorrow and look for the camera. If I can’t look for it at Marcus’s house maybe I can look for it at Rhett’s house.

* * *

 

_May 10th, 1996._

Sorry I’m so late in updating this guys. I meant to do it days ago but with the police and everything it’s just hard. I don’t know what they think I did but it can’t be good. I don’t really ever do anything besides drink beer sometimes, and that’s bad because I’m only 17, but that’s not really that bad. These cops are acting like I’m hiding something from them and I’m not, I’m honestly not. Are you reading this, cops? If you are you should know you’re really being assholes and I want Rhett back just as much as you do. 

You guys remember how I said I was going to go to Rhett’s to look for the video camera? Well weird thing is that I went over and asked if I could look around Rhett’s room and Rhett’s mom was like “Oh Marcus just did that earlier today.” What the fuck? It’s not just me that’s super weird right, that he would do it right after telling me to get off his lawn when I asked about the camera. Anyway I went up to Rhett’s room and I dug around in some drawers and stuff while his mom stood there in the doorway just like last time. This time I asked her if I could have some privacy, and she said sure but she didn’t look happy about it. Then I pried up this floorboard that we used to keep secret stuff under. I found a tape down there. It had Marcus’s handwriting on it, like usual, but the film itself was crumpled in places. I’m going to have to take it to a repair shop and have it looked at. It was hard to hide from Rhett’s mom on the way out the door. She asked me if I’d found anything but I told her no, I couldn’t hide it from her. The weird thing is the date on the film, like Marcus always writes, is from just before the cops told me Rhett was missing, right when he stopped talking to me.

Where are you, Rhett?

* * *

 

_May 15th, 1996._

Okay this just keeps getting more fucked up.

I don’t know where Rhett is and I’m not sure I’m going to like the answer when I find out honestly. 

I found a place to repair the tape, but it’s still wonky and fuzzy in parts. I’m just going to tell you guys what’s on it.

First there’s a lot of Rhett and I trying to put on shitty skits and screwing around. Marcus is in it some, too, but he always prefers to be behind the camera anyway. 

In the first bit of the tape Rhett and I are trying to be salesmen where we sell someone a rubber duck. I remember making that and laughed at how ridiculous we are. Then it gets fuzzy and the next thing is us all in Rhett’s truck going to get McFlurry’s or something. I don’t know. It’s just us screwing around. Then there’s another skit where Rhett and I pelt water balloons at each other. I don’t really know what the point of that skit is. The tape is a lot of stuff like this, just Rhett and I messing around while Marcus laughs at us, just us being normal, right?

Well then it got really weird. Like I need to go talk to Marcus about this but I have no idea what I’m going to say kind of weird shit. Like... I’m angry and I’m confused and I’m hurt and just... what the fuck?

There are these segments where I’m sitting there, by myself, in the park, and I’m talking like Rhett’s there, but no one’s there with me. Or then I’m in the arcade playing a two player game and letting the player two just die and then laughing. And then it was confirmed at another part, by the lake, where I started yelling “RHETT I’M GONNA JUMP” and then I run up to the lake and down the dock and I just stop there, and then laugh and run off.

It’s fucking weird. And they were all filmed from a distance, and there’s so much of it. Like weeks worth of just me sitting there, I don’t know, pretending Rhett’s there? Who would do that? Is something wrong with me? 

I went down and asked my mom after watching it if I’d been acting weird before the cops showed up, and she just said that I kept saying I had to see Rhett and that I was running off to meet up with him, but - here’s where it gets really fucked up - Rhett was already missing at that point? I just thought he was skipping school. And I was hanging out with him that whole time! Why didn’t anyone tell me that Rhett was missing? Who the hell was I talking to? What the fuck is going on? Where are you Rhett? Why is Marcus filming me? What the fuck? Just.. I need a beer.

* * *

 

_June 1st, 1996._

Hey everyone. I’m sorry I’ve taken so long to update this. Ever since my last update you guys have been emailing me like crazy. 

I don’t know how to say what happened after that. I’m not really sure. Everything’s really hazy, you know? And the cops are hounding me and now I understand why. I mean after all, I was acting like Rhett was totally fine and he wasn’t. I don’t know why my parents would keep from me that Rhett was missing for a longer time than I knew about it. I guess they wanted to protect me, but from what? And it’s not like it’s their right anyway. I deserved to know. 

I went up to Marcus’s house a few days after I wrote the last post. I kind of went on a bender first, drinking myself sick, trying to figure out what was going on. Again, Marcus wouldn't’ talk to me. He cussed me out as soon as I asked about the tape but I didn’t leave this time, so he called the cops, like the asshole stalker he apparently is. I didn’t feel like I could tell the cops what was going on so I just kind of kept my mouth shut about it, said Marcus and I were having a fight. The cop said he would still have to escort me off the property, and I said that was fine. I don’t think Marcus and I are friends any more. 

I feel sick all the time. I keep rewatching the tape and trying to figure out why it was even in Rhett’s floorboards, why there’s so much of me acting like Rhett’s there when no one’s around. I don’t even like being alone that much. I didn’t used to like it. Lately it’s like I don’t want to be around anyone honestly. 

I’m thinking I need to break into Marcus’s house and find out what he’s hiding. I think he knows where Rhett is. 

_June 1st, Later._

Whoever the fuck is sending me emails as Rhett needs to stop it. This isn’t funny. He didn’t have an email account. It’s not fucking funny. You’re obviously pulling a prank and you think you’re oh so smart but you’re not, you’re a dick, and you need to stop. 

_June 4th, 1996._

Seriously whoever is sending these emails from rhettmc needs to stop. This is painful enough, what the fuck is wrong with you? 

If you’re wondering, no I haven’t broken into Marcus’s house yet. I’m waiting for a time when I know he won’t be home, but that’s harder in the summer. I know he works a summer job at McDonald’s but I don’t know his hours and the manager won’t give them to me because he’s just a fry cook. I keep riding my bike by the house hoping that he doesn’t see me and that his car is gone, along with his parent’s car, but someone’s always there. 

Seriously if I get one more email from  _rhettmc_ , I’m going to lose it.

_June 10th, 1996._

I finally got into Marcus’s house! 

I found a tape dated for March 1st. It was under Marcus’s secret floorboard. I wonder how many floorboards have been pried up to put secret tapes in them at this point. I haven’t watched it yet but I’m planning to write what happens as I’m watching it, later, or maybe tomorrow when my mom’s at the store. I feel like I need to watch it alone, like with no one in the house kind of alone. I feel kind of dirty breaking into his house like that but he was such a dick to me that I also don’t feel bad. Whatever is on this tape, I just feel like it has the answer I need. 

_June 13th, 1996._

Okay so I’m going to write to you guys what happens on this tape as it happens because so many of you have asked about it.

I’m hitting play... now.

Okay... we’re at the lake. It’s night time. Rhett is laughing at the camera. He said something about skinny dipping, which I said was stupid. 

I just took off my shirt to swim with him. We’re asking Marcus if he wants to come, Marcus is saying no.. makes sense he hates water

Okay now Rhett is running down the dock

Oh no oh God oh my God he slipped and hit his head on the dock

I’m running after him

Someone just hit me - MARCUS FUCKING HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE CAMERA

The camera hits the ground, I must have also hit because I can hear myself breathing

I can still see down the docks, it’s still recording, I can hear myself breathing, there’s blood on the lense, oh my fucking god jesus Christ

Okay he’s checking on Rhett maybe Rhett’s-

THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE HE JUST PUSHED RHETT INTO THE WATER AND HE JUST HE FUCKING HE LET HIM DROWN MARCUS LET RHETT DROWN 

WHO WAS I TALKING TO ON THOSE OTHER TAPES WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS BODY IN THE LAKE

I GOTTA CALL THE COPS I GOTTA CALL THE COPS

_June 30th, 1996._

....rhettmc, are you still out there?

...hello?

 

 

Rhett?


End file.
